02 July 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-07-02 ; Comments *Peel had been to Dublin, Ireland over the weekend to see an all-day festival in Dalymount Park, headlined by Status Quohttp://www.setlist.fm/setlist/status-quo/1979/dalymount-park-dublin-ireland-13d5e1b5.html. Also on the bill were Judas Priest, Dave Edmunds, Undertones, Christy Moore and a local trio that he thinks were called the Bogeyband (actually called Bogey Boys). *Peel describes the Undertones as "quite superb. But then again I'm a little prejudiced. Even if they'd been terrible I'd have told you they were superb. But they weren't terrible, they were superb." *On Status Quo: "The thing I like best about them I think other than the fact that they've written a lot of good tunes, which people very seldom acknowledge, was the fact that they don't patronise their audiences or indeed, when they're not in front of them, say anything unpleasant about them. You'd be amazed about the number of bands who say nice things about their audience in print and then think very little of them when they speak to you personally on the matter." *Plays Numbers and Tools tracks in opposite of intended order, due to wrongly pressed button. *The Flamin' Groovies track is a cover of Bob Dylan's "Absolutely Sweet Marie" and the oldest track on the progamme is a vintage blues from 1936 by Robert Johnson. Peel also plays a song by French band Telephone. *See also Peel's written piece on Siouxsie & the Banshees for the Radio Times entry for the programme on BBC Genome. Sessions *Yachts #2 (recorded 4 June 1979; this is the first broadcast) *Siouxsie & The Banshees #3 (recorded 9 April 1979, first broadcast 16 April 1979). 'Playground Twist' missing from available recording. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting * File 4 starts at the beginning of the show *Undertones: Here Comes The Summer (7") Sire *Boomtown Rats: I Don't Like Mondays (7") Ensign *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Playground Twist (session) *Ruts: Babylon's Burning (7") Virgin *'File 3 starts' *Yachts: March Of The Moderates (session) *Destroy All Monsters: November 22nd 1963 (7 Inch-Meet The Creeper B-side) Cherry Red *48 Chairs: Snap It Around (single) Absurd *Prince Far I: Gongola Dub (Cry Tuff Dub Encounter Part 2) Virgin *Artery: Pretends (single) Limited Edition *Glass Torpedos: Heart Surgery (EP - Someone Different) Teen Beat *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Placebo Effect (session) *Gene & Eunice: Bom Bom Lulu (LP - Aladdin Magic) *Gangsters: Don't Rely On Me (LP - The Gangsters) Stortbeat *Yachts: In A Second (session) *Flamin' Groovies: Absolutely Sweet Marie (LP - Jumpin' In The Night) Sire *Telephone: Crache Ton Venin (LP - Crache Ton Venin) EMI Pathe *Coast To Coast: Telephone Baby (single) Yorkie *Dry Rib: Alaska (EP - The Dry Season) Clockwork *'File 4 ends and File 5 starts in the middle of the track above' *Undertones: One Way Love (single - Here Comes The Summer b-side) Sire *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Poppy Day (session) *Second Layer: Courts Or Wars (EP - Flesh As Property) Tortch-R *Gay Ladds: Maybe For Long (LP - Understanding) Ballistic *Yachts: Then And Now (session) *Numbers: Film Extra (EP) Blasto *Tools: TV Eyes (single) Oily *PragVEC: Expert (single) Spec *Robert Johnson: Kindhearted Woman Blues *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Regal Zone (session) *Runaways: My Buddy And Me (LP - And Now ... The Runaways) Cherry Red *Yachts: Love You Love You (session) *Nils Lofgren: I'll Cry Tomorrow *Undertones: Top Twenty (single - Here Comes The Summer b-side) *'File 3 and File 5 ends at the end of the show' File ;Name * 1) 02-7-19.mp3 * 2) 25-09-78000.mp3 * 3) JP19790702.mp3 * 4) john peel may 1979 side 1.mp3 (Mislabelled date) * 5) john peel 2nd July 1979 side 2 ;Length *1) 01.34.44 *2) 01.02.14 *3) 01:47:24 *4) 01:03:15 *5) 01:00:12 ;Other *Show is spread over two files, created from T101 and T100 of 400 Box. File 1) contains only material from 02 July 1979, except for the first track, which appears to be the very end of the previous 28 June 1979 show. 02 July 1979 continues for first 24.37 minutes of File 2, which then carries on with part of 25 September 1978. *File 3) is a composite of the July 2nd sections (only) of files 1) and 2) (no new material). *Many thanks to Tim for Files 4 & 5 ;Available * 1) Mediafire * 2) Mediafire * 3) Mediafire * 4) 5) Mooo * 1 and 2 don't seem to link to files anymore. (?) Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Tim's Tapes